This invention represents improvements in the disclosure set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,239 which shows the basic concept of the skylight. Production considerations and the desire to reduce costs and simplify installation of the skylight in the roof aperture combined to create problems in how best to utilize the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,239.